Stars (ONESHOT)
by Angelpaw33
Summary: Paranoid and frustrated because of the killing game, Shuichi has a heart-to-heart with the one he loves and... confesses? (Again, I do NOT own the cover image-)


**A/N:**

 **Okay so.**

 **I've been writing this for 3 hours and I lost it all.**

 **I freaking hate 2017. It's been my most unluky year ever since 2013. Geez. Just end already.**

 **2017 for me has been as rotten as Ouma. (jkiloveyououma)**

 **Anyway, this is a little oneshot for one of my all time favorite Danganronpa pairings**

 **Also, I'd love if you guys could give me more ideas for more oneshots/drabbles. I'm really on a KaedexShuichi mood, sooo… shoot ahead?**

 **This is semi-inspired by the song "Stars by Skillet" The acoustic- give it a listen?**

 **There will probably be typos because I'm rushing this- and I'm too lazy to spellcheck-**

 **Enough of my blabbering**

 **Danganronpa Franchise doesn't belong to me**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

It was 2-3 hours after the nighttime announcement. It was unknown to him how anyone could sleep in their situation- It just… didn't feel real. It felt like a work of fiction, not reality. It was just insane.

At least, it was to the ultimate detective, Shuichi Saihara.

The situation the 16 of them were in was surreal, and it worried him. No, scared him to the bone. He was worried for everyones' lives, including his own. But he was mostly worried about the first person to be friendly to him and actually become his friend.

He closed his eyes for a moment before cracking them open to glance around.

His room was dark. Too dark even. It seemed as if the shadows had gained life of their own and were taunting him at every chance they got.

Paranoia was eating at his mind, and when it became too suffocating to bear ( _no pun intended-_ ), he sat up in his bead with a sigh of defeat.

In a daze to get out of his room, he simply grabbed his coat and left, completely forgetting about his hat.

Once out of his room and on the dorms' main hall, he glanced around, the hall was eerily quiet and so he assumed the others were all asleep.

Slipping outside as quietly as possible, the detective took a deep breath of the cold, fresh air.

Shuichi looked around, not really expecting to see anyone. So it was a surprise when he saw the figure of someone sitting by the grass.

Quietly, he walked towards said person, his spying skills suck and he ended up stepping on a twig, alerting the figure sitting in the grass.

They turned around and their gazes met. Immediately, he relaxed at the sight of the familiar violet eyes looking up at him.

"Hey, Kaede." He greeted, walking up to her and sitting down beside her.

The girl smiled at him and scooted over to give him space to sit. "Hey Shuichi, couldn't sleep?" She asked, chuckling .

Shuichi nodded, obviously embarrassed. It was rare when the two of them got time to just themselves, since there was always someone like Ouma or Miu ruining any sort of attempt at a normal conversation.

He glanced at her and blinked, reaching up to fix his hat, but realized it was missing and quickly looked away to avoid her gaze. "What about you?" He asked.

The pianist looked up and sighed. "Same. I couldn't sleep no matter what, I just decided to get out of my room, I was kinda getting paranoid- stupid me, I know." She chuckled awkwardly.

Shaking his head, Shuichi followed her gaze. "I understand. I honestly felt the same." He couldn't help but smile slightly.

Blinking, Kaede looked back at him. "Really? Wow, that's kinda cool!"

Shuichi nodded, not breaking his gaze up at the sky. "I didn't think there would be starts out here" He spoke his thoughts out loud.

Nodding, Kaede looked up as well and sighed. "Yeah, same here. Tell me Shuichi, do you like the stars too?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I do enjoy them. Just not as much as Kaito, that's for sure." He chuckled lightly.

The girl smiled, nodding. "I like that.." She whispered.

He blinked, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, looking away quickly to hide his faint blush. He just thought she looked cute when she smiled like that. He loved her smile, it was brighter than any star- actually, she could be a star herself.

"What?" He asked, to which she giggled and stretched her legs. "Your laugh, silly! It's rare to hear you laugh, so it's natural it became one of my favorite, if not THE favorite, melody." She said, making him blush a new shade of red, putting Himiko's hair to shame.

"O-Oh. Th-thanks?" He admitted it, just not out loud. He was a stuttering mess.

The boy's behavior was enough to make her laugh. "Geez Shuishi! It should be a crime to be that adorable!" She chuckled, quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had said, looking down, blushing just as much as he was. "U-Uh-"

Her little confession made the boy blush 10 deeper shades of red and the two looked away from each other, staying in silence as they both looked up at the stars.

Shuichi took a deep breath, this was the moment he would confess his feelings for her. He was completely sure he loved her. He loved everything about her- her smile, her laugh, her personality, her eyes- everything about this girl was simply incredible to him.

Mustering all of his courage, he looked back at her. When she sensed his eyes on her, Kaede turned to him and blinked. "Y-yes?" She asked.

"T-There's… something I need to tell you" He said, his voice just slightly above a whisper.

The blond pianist blinked. "What is it? Did you find any clues to get us out of here?"

"A-Ah… n-not really…" He shuffled his hands awkwardly.

Even more confused now, she nodded. "theeeen?"

"W-Well.. y-you see… I-I… I love you!" He finally said, making her gasp in surprise. Thinking he had done something wrong, he looked up and before he could say anything, she threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. "S-Shuichi… I love you too" She whispered, smiling at him.

All of his worries faded away in this moment, he smiled brightly and hugged her back, everything about this night was perfect- in a way.

Eventually breaking the hug, they sat side by side, Kaede leaning her head on his shoulder happily, while Shuichi mentally screamed and sneaked his arm to her shoulder, holding it gently.

"You know what, Shuichi?"

"hm?" He hummed, looking down at her.

"This…isn't so bad." She chuckled, making the boy smile in return, god he just couldn't resist it.

He nodded, laying his head on top of hers. "Yeah…" he whispered. "Having you by my side is enough to give me all the strength I need." He said quietly to her.

The girl smiled and nodded. "I feel like I can take on the world with you by my side."

The two were so caught up in their cuddling they didn't hear the dorm doors open.

Ouma looked around boredly, drinking a bottle of Panta. His eyes happened to fall on the detective and the pianist, and immediately he spit out what he was drinking, a mischievous smirk dancing in his lips as he slipped back inside the dorms, snickering. "Nishishi~ What will the others think about this?~"

Their time together was short lived, as in the next morning, they were bombarded by comments and dirty jokes. ( _by Iruma-)_

But they were happy, because they had each other. And the moment they shared under the stars, is one they will never forget.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Holy crap I did it in just an hour-**

 **PRAISE ATUA-**

 **Jk**

 **Angieisannoyingimsorry :"D**


End file.
